


feelings are fatal

by capnperaltiago



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: F/M, Pining, post tactical village
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-11-05 21:39:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17926841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/capnperaltiago/pseuds/capnperaltiago
Summary: jake coming back home after tactical village with a children's karate trophy and a broken heart





	feelings are fatal

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kufikiria](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kufikiria/gifts).



"Perfect," Jake said, his eyes on Amy's retreating back as she walked towards the elevator.

He should have said it. 

"Sorry, Scully, I'll do the work stuff with you tomorrow," Jake mumbled, grabbing his coat and bag and making his way toward the elevator, ignoring Charles calling after him.

He should have asked her on a date. It's only her second date with Teddy, she can't be that attached already. 

Jake made his way over to his car, trophy in hand. Everything seemed to be a little bit harder today. His keys took too long to insert into his car door, his bag fell when he placed it in the passenger seat, and he didn't tell Amy he liked her.

He should have told her he liked her.

It was unfair, really. He's liked her for quite some time. It was unfair that it took this long for Charles to start pestering him about it. It was unfair that Teddy decided to ask Amy out again. 

It was unfair that he didn't realize he liked her until it was too late.

No matter who he blames, Jake knows he's the one at fault. Instead of trying to impress Amy with a record breaking, he should have just asked her out while they were there.

"You idiot," Jake groaned, his head hitting his steering wheel. 

The drive home was even harder, focusing on the road being an olympic sport. He had a thousand chances to tell her today, he thought as he sped through a yellow light.

If Jake had to identify this feeling, it was almost as if he was drunk. Any menial task, like unlocking his car or obeying traffic rules, was harder. Now if only he could forget and feel warmer inside, just like he does while drunk.

The world spinning and his knees wobbling, Jake finally got home and placed his new trophy on his countertop, flopping onto his bed.

He was overreacting right? He only realized he liked Amy this morning. He can't already be this affected by something as stupid as not getting a chance to ask her out.

But it wasn't just this morning. He's liked her for a while, something he hopes he'll never have to reveal to Charles, he just couldn't come to terms with it.

He should have told her he liked her a long time ago.

**Author's Note:**

> find me @capnperaltiago on tumblr!


End file.
